CharacterTales in the House
A VeggieTales in the House parody by VeggieFan2000 after TheMrRamonlle makes parodies of all the VeggieTales ''series which feature the original look of the characters. Cast Main cast *Kermit the Frog (from ''The Muppets) as Bob the Tomato *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Larry the Cucumber *Togepi (from Pokemon) as Junior Asparagus *The Cat in the Hat (from The Cat in the Hat/''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'') as Archibald Asparagus *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Pa Grape *Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Laura Carrot *Oscar the Grouch (from Sesame Street) as Ichabeezer *Max (from The Secret Life of Pets) as Rooney *Panchito Pistoles (from The Three Caballeros) as Mr. Lunt *Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) as Madame Blueberry *Camilla (from The Muppets) as Petunia Rhubarb Minor characters *Wario (from Mario) as Tom Celeriac *Mushu (from Mulan) as Captain Mike Asparagus *Elsa (from Frozen) as Lisa Asparagus *Dowager Empress Marie (from Anastasia) as Granny Asparagus *Sid (from Ice Age) as Bacon Bill *Max (from The Secret Life of Pets) as Rooney the Olive Dog *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as Motato *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Jenna Chive *Lilo and Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Callie Flower *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Gary Garlic *Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Tiny Pea Episodes Season 1 #Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today #Kermit and the Awesome Frosting Mustache/Kermit and Gonzo Gettin' Angry #Kermit's Bad Breath/Trading Places #Timon and Pumbaa Are Rich/Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! #Alice at Bat/Pie Fight! #Lumiere's Son/Gonzo's Cardboard Thumb #The Gong Heard 'Round the House/When the Monsters Came to Town #The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing #Lie-Monade/Let's Build a Fort! #Muppet and Ice Cream/For the Honor of The Great Gonzo #The Birthday Thief/Togepi Gets a Pet #Cool as a Muppet/The Rich Young Comic Ruler #Popcorntastrophe!/Togepi Jetpack #Monster Manners/You, Me and Chowder #Mary Poppins Live/Captain GonzoBeard Season 2 #The Great Ice Cream Chase/The Guppy Whisperer #The Silly Ray/The Camp Out #Monster Truck Flower Delivery/Vote for the Cat in the Hat #Ready for Action/Sicka-Grouch #Plant-demonium/Duo Day #Mayoral Bike Lessons/It #Lilo Pelekai/World of Whiners #Two Birthdays/Playground Tales #Spacerasputin/Starved for Attention #The Imposters/Place Trading #Locked Out/Coach Oscar Season 3 #Scaredy Cat Bootcamp/Oscar Moves Out #The Missing Jetpack/Sloth vs. Frog #Rasputin Gets a Job/Pet Day #Piggy's Tickets/A Team Divided #Alice's Animal Babysitting/Rise of Night Pony #Takeasaurus/The Painting #Oscar's Granddaughter/Gone Lobster #Kermit Gets Glasses/Crossing Guard #Glued at the Hip/The Action Figure #The Lost Tooth/The Companion Ship #Timon Boy/The Gonzo Express #Gonzo Lives it Up!/Camilla is Not Funny #The Big Secret/The Secret Soccer Skills Season 4 # Chef Gonzo/Lost in the Woods # Shrink-a-Grouch/Rasputin is My Neighbor # Invisible Arm Wrestling/Silly No More # Stunt Driving School/Off the Rails # Timon and Pumbaa's Big Mess/Beatbox Sid # Gonzo the Sleepwalker/The Case of the Missing Monocole # Gonzo Gets a Bulldozer/Bird on the Loose # Leader of the Team/Birdie's the Boss # The Puppy/Gonzo's Cousin Comes to Town # The Kermit and Gonzo Show/Save Figaro # CharacterCards/Grow-putin # The Good Samari-Gonzo/Destination: SPACE STATION! # The Big Race/Vector Perkins Category:VeggieTales in the House TV Spoofs Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:TheMrRamonlle